


Figures on the Beach

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Beffica catches sight of Floofty on the beach. Or, at least, she thinks that's them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Figures on the Beach

Tonight, the moon is obscured by the clouds. Not that it makes much of a difference. It's just a sliver, nearly new. The light it would have provided is minimal.

Beffica's plans of soaking in the beach's hot springs look like they might be dampered. But being in the spring would offset the cold rain--it's always cold rain--so maybe it won't be an entirely wasted trip.

And it would be nice and warm. The springs are always warm. Floofty mentioned something about thermal vents and lava flow but Beffica’s no scientist. What she does know is it’s perfect for relaxing and half-dozing.

The first drops of rain on her nose make Beffica sink lower in the warm water. Being woken up out of a nap is the worst. But for a deserted island it’s a solid three on the annoying scale. Sweetieflies are up at a six. 

She extracts the scrunchie carefully from her hair, keeping it on her wrist. For ease of access. Running claws through her hair, she works out the little knots and tangles. Nothing major. She knows how to condition her fur, unlike half of the Grumpuses here. 

Maybe that’s why Lizbert brought her along. Someone’s gotta know how to properly trim a claw. Or maybe it is the info thing.

The rain pelting her shoulders is finally cold enough to outweigh the warmth of the spring. Shivering, Beffica climbs out of the water. Shaking as dry as she can, she catches movement out of the corner of her eye, further down the beach. 

It looks like another Grumpus. Beffica rolls her eyes. Of course it would be Floofty. No one else on Snaktooth is solidly nocturnal. It’s weird. 

“Hey, Professor Egghead! Go back to sleep!” Beffica calls out. 

The figure pauses. It turns. As it does, something drags behind it.

Beffica’s no expert but she’s pretty sure that’s a severed leg. 

And that’s too tall to be Floofty. The proportions are all wrong. It doesn’t look like anyone from Snaxburg. And they’re headed from the ocean. 

Swallowing, Beffica notes that Grumpus eyes don’t reflect light like that. 

Without a second thought, she scrambles up the beach. The sand slows her down, too soft to get any good traction on. She slips, climbing on all fours up the beach until she can get to her feet. 

Whatever the Grump that is, it’s right behind her, wheezing oddly and growling. 

Beffica runs. She runs and she doesn’t stop until she’s by the campfire, the wood gone out with the rain.

“Winklesnoot,” Floofty greets coldly. 

“Wh-how? You were, like, on the beach, right?”

“On the contrary,” Floofty says. “I’ve been standing here collecting my thoughts.”

Beffica looks over her shoulder. She makes a mental note not to go back to the beach. Not at night anyway.

“I believe the expression is ‘You look like you’ve seen a reanimated corpse?’” Floofty adds.

“Ghost.” Beffica shakes her head. “And if you’re here, then who was on the beach?”

“No one, aside from yourself,” Floofty points out. “It’s late. Most other Grumpuses are asleep.”

“We’re not alone out here.”

“Preposterous.” Floofty glances at the archway toward the beach. ”Snaktooth is a deserted island. No one has been here in hundreds of years.”

“So, like, what happened to everyone who was here?”

Floofty opens their mouth, thinks about it, then closes their mouth. 

“Right? So something terrible happened and...”

“You need rest,” Floofty states firmly. “There are no monsters. Don’t let Wiggle and Gramble fool you into thinking there are. If you have questions about the fate of Grumpuskind on the island, I’m sure Triffany has some hypothesis.”

“Yeah.” Beffica reminds herself it’s safer in numbers. She’ll be safe. And Lizbert’s here. Lizbert’s wrestled huge Bugnsax. “Thanks.”

She trudges off to her hut, ready to jump at the slightest noise. But it’s quiet on Snaktooth aside from the rain. It’s weird not to hear bugs chirping at night. 

Beffica sleeps uneasy, but she sleeps.


End file.
